The Flower and the Odd Ball
by dani1692
Summary: Two friends, both very different and very alike. This story will till about their hardships of growing up and the troubles that come with being different. On haitus until someone wants me to update.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My new story is finally here. Yah!!!! OK lets go onto a more serious topic. I am searching for a beta, and if you are interested you have to tell me the process of betas. I know it is used for checking the grammar, spelling, and other possible things in a writing. So I came to the conclusion that I will be needing one for this story seeing it will be a story that goes through 7 years of the Marauder era. So just tell me with your review or send me a message if your interested.

After you read this chapter please, please review. Tell me if you liked the chapter, or if you hated it. Or if you want a fast update of this story or if their are any grammar mistakes or spelling. Well that is all folks.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me.

* * *

The sun gently rose up from the ground spilling its warm rays against the houses and into a window of a young girl of the age of eleven. A girl with lushes red hair and the most brilliant emerald green eyes. A girl with is kind and understanding to all people despite their differences. A girl that is unique in every way. A girl who just last month found out that she is a witch. Yes, I said a witch, a witch whom will be boarding the Hogwarts express in just a mere 5 hours. 

This girl's name is Lily Evans and as of this moment, she was in a deep slumber. She was dreaming of what her day beholds. A day that she dreamed of every night was becoming a reality once she awoke. Any minute her mother would quietly open Lily's door to awake her from her dreams. Moreover, this minute happened to be now.

Her mother gently opened her daughter's door knowing all to well once the hallways light spills into her daughter's bedroom, Lily will be awake. However, once the door opened all the way, Lily did not awake, as she normally did.

Her mother walked over to her daughter and bent down on her knees.

"Lily, it's time to wake up?" she gently shook her.

"Mum, 5 more minutes," whined Lily as she turned her body away from the light.

"Well then I guess you will miss the train," her mother said.

Lily then shot up from bed, "I'm awake."

"Then get dressed," her mother commanded as she got up from her knees and turned on the bedroom light.

"I am," Lily said as she got her clothes from her dresser.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly," her mother said as she closed the door.

Lily pulled on her clothes that she picked out just last night and ran into her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She went back into her room to check if she left anything that she wanted to bring. After double-checking, she went down stairs to the kitchen to see her mother making breakfast; her father sitting at the table reading his mourning paper, and her older sister, Petunia absent from the breakfast table.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked her father as she sat down.

"She slept over her friend's house last night. Sorry honey but she won't be coming to see you leaving," her father said as she kissed her red hair.

"Its fine," Lily said as she stared out in space, trying to ignore the heartbreak that her sister has caused. She tried to think of all the positive things in her life. One of which is she is leaving today to another world, where she gets to start anew. In that world no one really knows who she is, she finally gets a chance to restart a part of her life that she wishes dearly to redo.

* * *

A few hours has past since the Evans family left their home and drove to Kings Cross Train Station. At Kings Cross is where platform 9 and ¾ is located, that platform happens to be where the Hogwarts Express will be situated. However, they had been a tiny, little problem she had no idea where that platform, is seeing that in the non-magical world there is not a platform called 9 and 3/4. That problem will be resolved shortly when a family of five comes into their lives. 

"Mum, do I have to wear a skirt? I know I have to wear one for school, but could I have worn pants until that dreaded fateful hour of arriving at Hogwarts," a girl with curly black hair and violet colored eyes whined to her mother. As the girl spoke, Lily just stared at the feuding mother and daughter.

"Lower, your voice Sadie. We are in the muggles world right now, they can happen to over hear us talking," her mother said.

"Like that muggle," the girl pointed her finger at Lily.

"Don't point," her mother said sternly.

"Sorry for overhearing your conversation, but did I hear right… that you are attending Hogwarts and possibly know where platform 9 and ¾ is?" Lily asked.

"So this is your first year at Hogwarts," the girl said.

"Yes," Lily said.

"You have no parents who are magical?" the girl said.

"Yes," Lily said. At that, yes the girl ran over to Lily and hugged her tight. She let go and started to dance.

"I have a friend who is a muggleborn who is in my year. La La La," she sang.

"Stop it, Sadie," her mother said. The girl stopped and placed a hand out for Lily to shake.

"My name is Sadie Nurit Orah Wynter White, yours?" Sadie asked.

"Long name, my name is Lily Evans," Lily shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I have two brothers you see and I want to introduce them to you. However, both of them are already on the platform with my dad. So we have to go now to see them," Sadie rambled.

"There you are Lily," Lily's mother said," Who are these people you are talking to?"

"They know where the platform is," Lily said.

"Then I am assuming you are witches," Lily's father questioned.

"You are right," Sadie's mother glanced at her watch, "We should all head toward the train."

* * *

They all went through the platform and Lily meet both of Sadie's brothers and her Sadie's father. Sadie has an older brother named Adam; he was a 3rd year at Hogwarts. Adam had brown hair and blue eyes; he was also very good looking and tall. She also had a younger brother, named Daniel, whom will be attending Hogwarts in 2 years. Daniel has brown curly hair and blue eyes, like Adam's; he is also the most adorable thing in the world. 

It was soon time to board the train, Lily was telling her parents goodbye.

"I am going to miss you pumpkin," her father said as he hugged Lily very tightly and kissed her hair.

"Me too," he finally released her and Lily hugged her mother very tightly. Lily could feel her mother beginning to cry, her mother finally released her daughter.

"I love you both, see you in December," Lily said as she walked up to the train and waved to them," Bye."

Lily stepped onto the train with Sadie; the train was going to leave the station soon. Most of the compartments were full, but they still found an empty one.

Once the entered the compartment, Sadie placed her knapsack on the seat.

"Do you mind if I go change out of this very uncomfortable skirt into something more comfortable," Lily shook her head, " then I will be back in a 10 minutes."

* * *

Authors Note: Please review, tell me if you like the story so far. Check out the one-shot that is part of the story that is located somewhere on my profile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Even though I only received one review, I will still post this chapter up. Maybe I will get more than one review for this chapter because now I have a beta. I would like to thank Hannah Loves Lupin for excepting the position for being my beta for this story and editing it. I will like to thank her for being my only reviewer. I do really hope that if I write more words and more chapters in time I will get more reviews for this story (which I won't give up on until the end). So please read and review.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I would write a novel about the Marauders and publish it. But seeing I am not I may just go cry in a corner.

* * *

Sadie closed the bathroom door after changing into something more comfortable, like pants. She walked down the hallway peering into each window. Looking at her new classmates, as she peered into one, she saw her older brother, Adam. Who was not alone, he had two other people in the compartment as well. There was a girl with soft brown hair and there was a boy, as well, in the compartment. They all looked the same age as her brother and wore the same robes, with the Ravenclaw tie tied around their neck. Sadie opened the compartment door; her brother was the first to see her coming in.

"Hello, dearest older brother and dearest brother's friends. Whom I don't know," Sadie said as she sat down next to the girl with brown hair.

"Adam is this Sadie?" the girl asked Adam.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be with your new friend, Lily," Adam asked her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get out of that skirt Mom forced me to wear. I was on the way back from the bathroom when I saw you. I just wanted to pop in and say hello," Sadie said.

"You just did are you going to leave now," Adam asked.

"Hey, don't be so rude Adam," said the girl turned to Sadie, "Hello Sadie, I am Andromeda Black, and you can call me Andy if you want."

Sadie's mouth dropped, "You're a Black."

"Sadly, yes," she said.

"But our parents said that Blacks are our enemies. That we should never interact with one," Sadie said to her brother.

"Yes, mum and dad did say that. But, you won't tell our parents, right," Adam, said.

"You know that I would never do that," Sadie smiled, mischievously "As long as you don't tell them about whom I befriend and what I do at Hogwarts."

"Deal," and they shook on it.

"Well, Andy it is nice to meet you, and who might you be?" Sadie asked the boy who sat next to Adam.

"I'm Ted Tonks," he said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Sadie smiled.

"You know Sadie; I have a cousin, Sirius, whom is a first year, just like you. I think you may like each other very well," Andy said.

"Is he like you?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," Andy smiled.

"Well I have to go return. My new friend Lily might be worried," Sadie said as she got up from the seat.

"See you later" Andy said as Sadie closed the compartment door and skipped down towards her compartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Sadie was changing her clothes: Lily was sitting in one of the seats. Her sketchbook laid on top of her lap and in her hand was a pencil. She was sketching the new surroundings she has just encountered. The compartment door opened up, Lily looked up thinking it was Sadie returning from where ever she had been. It was not Sadie instead; it was two boys. Both boys shared the same height and looks. The attributes they did not share was that one of the boys, had shaggy black hair that fell elegantly over his gray, stormy eyes. The other boy had unruly black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," Lily said.

The boy with the unruly hair stared at Lily, his mouth open and gaping like a fish.

"Excuse my friend here, but we were wondering if we can share your compartment seeing the others are full and we have no where to sit," the other boy asked Lily, while giving Lily puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine by me," Lily smiled at the two boys. The boy with the shaggy hair hit the boy with the unruly black hair to awaken him up from his daydream. The unruly black hair boy sat down next to Lily and the other boy sat down across from Lily.

"By the way, my name is Sirius Black, and what is yours?" Sirius asked.

Lily Evans, "Lily replied. Lily turned to the unruly haired boy, he was gaping and like a fish out of water.

"What's yours?" said Lily smiling.

"Um, my name is is" he suddenly stopped talking and just stared at her.

"His name is James Potter," Sirius said.

Is he alright?" Lily asked Sirius.

"I think he is," Sirius scratched his head in confusion, "are you a first year?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you?" Sirius nodded. Just then, the compartment door opened up and in walked Sadie with a big pile of candy in her arms.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked as she settled her candy upon the seat next to Sirius. Sirius eyed the pile of candy and licked his lips in hunger.

"James Potter," James finally came back to reality after gaping for 5 minutes straight.

"And you?" Sadie asked Sirius. Sadie watched Sirius try to take a piece of the candy. She hit his hand "mine," she said holding it close to her.

"Fine, then. Well my name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said.

"Your Andy's cousin then," Sadie said as she put out a hand for Sirius to shake. He took it, "Pleasure to meet you. I feel like this relationship will be a long lasting friendship."

"And I feel the same way. Can I have some of your candy?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm," Sirius started to take a piece of candy when it was snatched from his hands by Sadie, "I thought I said no."

She unwrapped the candy and started to eat it, Sirius still eyeing the candy.

"Want a piece, Lily, James?" Sadie asked as she held out two-pieces of candy to them.

"Hey what about me?" Sirius said as Lily and James took their candies.

"You already ate one," Sadie said, "There are chocolate stains around your face."

* * *

The train finally arrived at Hogsmeade. Sadie jumped off the train with Lily at her tail.

"First Years over here," a large man with a black furry beard yelled, he was holding a lit lantern in his right hand.

Sadie ran over to the overly large man and stopped right in front of him.

"SO COOL, are you Giant?" she asked, her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"A half-giant-," Sadie cut him off dancing like a fool again. She stopped dancing after a few minutes and asked, "What's your name?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, you can call me Hagrid if you like and what is your name?" Hagrid asked.

"Sadie Nurit Ora Wynter White, if you want you can call me Snow White," Sadie said.

"Can I call you Snow White?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," Sadie looked at her nails in boredom.

"Pleasure to meet you Sadie," Hagrid smiled, "Follow me."

They were by the boats when Sirius asked, "Snow White can I sit next to you?"

"Fine," Sadie sat in the front with Sirius. Lily and James sat in the next row. There was one seat left.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you. The other boats are full?" a boy with sandy hair asked.

"No, not at all," Lily smiled at the boy as he sat down, "By the way what is your name?"

"Remus Lupin," he said, "Yours."

"Lily Evans. Pleasure to meet you," said as the boat started to move.

* * *

They finally reached ashore, with only minor incidents. If you do not count Sirius falling into the water, when Sadie pushed him in or when Sadie tried to help, him back in but he pulled her into the water. He claimed he was drowning because he could not swim. Both Sadie and Sirius were drenched as they walked up the steps. They saw a stern looking teacher at the top; she had brown hair, which was tie back into a tight bun. She stared at the two drenched children.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We fell into the lake," Sadie said as the professor pulled out her wand and made them dry once again.

"In a few moments you all will be entering the Great Hall to be sorted into your respectable houses. Make sure you look presentable," she eyed Sirius, and Sadie.

She left the first years standing there to see if they were ready to enter. She returned in a few minutes.

"They are ready, follow me," she said.

* * *

"I always knew I never belonged in Ravenclaw. You know I am the first White to be sorted into Gryffindor," Sadie said with a full mouth. She took a big bite of the chicken leg she was eating.

"I am the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor as well. My family has always been in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. I am just glad that I am not in Slytherin," Sirius stuffed even more food into his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Lily asked disturbed at the foul sight.

"Nah," Sadie said.

* * *

Author's Note: Please, please review. If you review I will promise to read and review your stories. I know, I know it is a bribe. But I do promise that now on I will review every story I read no matter how bad it may be. (but I won't tell anyone that it maybe bad) 


End file.
